


Excuse Me, Miss

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: A Force of Two [17]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Crush, Eventual Romance, F/M, Finn-centric, First Meetings, Fluff, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Finn never thought he'd end up liking a girl who always cut line in front of him at the local coffee shop, but stranger things have happened.





	Excuse Me, Miss

* * *

 

 _Maybe she won't come in today,_ Finn thought as he craned his neck for the fifteenth time to look at the door. Sure enough, there was no sign of the brunette. He shook his head, laughing quietly to himself. It was just like him to be drawn to a mysterious girl who always cut line at his favorite coffee shop.

Normally, in that sort of situation, Finn would call her out on such rude behavior, but she always purchased a bag of his favorite coffee grinds, 100% Columbian medium roast. It was specially made and sold by the Millennium Coffee Shop, so that was the main reason why Finn went there.

Unfortunately, his jackass roommate, Poe, always drank Finn's coffee and severely depleted his supply at the end of the week. Because of this, Finn had to buy more coffee. Then she started coming to the shop, the brunette.

For a little over a month on every Saturday, the girl would rush inside the shop, cut line - somehow she managed to keep jumping in front of Finn - order a mocha frappe and a bag of 100% Columbian medium roast. Every time, she'd pay for her order, hand the bag of coffee grounds to Finn, smile apologetically and say "Sorry" before running out the door.

It was peculiar, yet cute and endearing at the same time. Finn's eyes would follow her as she left until the person behind him would clear their throat noisily or mutter, "Get a move on!"

Now, Finn wasn't a shy man by any means. He had a few female friends and he never felt awkward or nervous around any of them, but _this_ girl...She was just different. Maybe it was the slightly flirtatious look in her eyes when she apologized to him or maybe the juxtaposition of her cutting line and buying his favorite coffee - and knowing his favorite brand without even asking him! - gave him an interest.

Maybe he had strange taste in women.

He sighed. It looked like she wasn't going to show up today, so he'd purchase his coffee and be on his way. When the person in front of him payed for their order and left, Finn stepped up to the counter and was about to open his mouth when the bell to the coffee shop door open. He quickly turned and his heart began pounding in his chest. There she was.

Her cheeks were a bit flushed and her hair was piled in a lazy bun atop her head. The daisy printed top she wore was paired with black leggings and sandals. She looked beautiful and sure enough, she cut line in front of Finn again.

"Hi, could I get a mocha frappe, please?"

"Ma'am, you can't just cut through the line like that." The redhaired barista was frowning at the brunette, eyes full of annoyance.

The other woman parted her lips to speak, but Finn beat her to the punch. "It's okay. She's obviously in a hurry, so you can go ahead and serve her first."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm not in a rush."

"Well...alright." The redhaired barista - her name tag said Cassie - asked the brunette at the counter "What would you like?" Her voice was on the hostile side as she clearly didn't care for customers who cut line.

"A mocha frappe and a bag of your Columbian medium roast coffee grounds, please."

Cassie got the grounds from a small basket and set it near the cash register, then she went to the back counter to fix the requested beverage.

Finn felt tongue tied. He knew this would be the perfect time to ask the girl what her name was and thank her for buying his coffee so many times. Instead of letting the words out, his eyes focused on the tiled floor. Mustering up the boldness to speak was easier said than done and before Finn knew it, the pretty brunette was handing him the bag of coffee and heading for the door.

_Say something, you idiot!_

His brain screamed at him to react and he finally snapped to attention. Finn looked at Carrie and motioned to the person behind him. "Uh, just serve them. I won't be buying anything." He hurried after the girl and called out, "Wait!"

She stopped and turned to look at him, eyes briefly scanning the crowd to see if he was addressing someone else before settling on him once more. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I...I just wanted to get your name."

"I'm Rey."

"My name is Finn. It's nice to meet you, Rey." He stretched out his hand and she accepted it. Rey's palm was soft, warm and her grip was strong.

"Likewise, Finn."

"Look, there's a question that I've been meaning to ask you for a while."

"Oh?" The corners of her lips were lifted and Finn stared at them distractedly, then gave himself a mental kick.

"You've been cutting line in front of me for over a month and buying me my favorite bag of coffee when we're perfect strangers. How is that possible?"

"Well, we have a connection."

"And just what is that?"

"My brother, Poe, is your roommate."

"Your brother?" Finn widened his eyes as he remembered past conversations with Poe. Time after time Poe talked about his baby sister, Rey. She had a funny name, Skywalker. Her parents adopted him after his own mom and dad died in a car crash. 

"Mmhm. He told me a lot about you."

"He has?"

"Yep. I graduated college a couple of months ago, finished up my internship at the local paper and moved back to town several weeks ago. Everything he told me about you made me curious, so I thought I'd check you out. He told me that you come here every Saturday around noon to buy a bag of coffee grounds to replace the one he drinks up."

"Huh."

Poe was playing matchmaker with his roommate and his sister? Finn didn't know whether to laugh in disbelief or give the other man a stern talking to for being facetious.

"I've been waiting a while for you to chase after me. Good thing you made it before this month had passed or I might have given up on you." Her eyes twinkled and she took a long sip from her coffee cup.

"Well, I'm glad I met your expectations, although I was slow to take action."

Rey slipped her arm through his, a tiny smile on her lips. "What do you say we find a nice place to have lunch? See what we have in common?"

Finn returned the smile. "Sounds like a plan to me."

 

 


End file.
